sam's submission
by NeuroLove
Summary: sam and astrid expose who they are
1. Chapter 1

*not suitable for young readers*

He woke up and slowly tried to raise his head realizing he couldn't. In that moment he panicked and tried to thrash around realizing it wasn't just his upper body he couldn't move but in fact his legs were tied aswell. As he thrashed around he heard her, astrid laughing at him "morning scumbag" she retorked and it suddenly became clear. It was 5 months since the FAYZ had ended and 2 weeks ago he had let slip to astrid that he was in to sadism and erotic humiliation, he had confessed that he sexual fantasies over being humiliated hurt and bound and waited for her to reply. At the time he was worried about telling her, worried as to how she would respond. But she has coolly turned her head made eye contact with him and whispered in her most seductive voice "well that makes things a whole lot less awkward because I fantasies on wrecking your body". As the piece came together he took note of his surroundings and position. He was naked and laying on a bed, correction, his bed, each arm and leg was tied to a different post and he realized he was staked out in a spread eagle position, he also realized he had a collar on and a bow tied around his sex organ that was quickly going hard, he noticed this and then saw Astrid, also undressed and holding a camera. "Good morning darling, how did you sleep" he retorked, she laughed and slapped him under the genitals replying "less of that bitch, you're about to have your sexual orientation tested to breaking point."


	2. Chapter 2

She stood over him holding the camera and he heard the click of pictures being taken, he knew what would happen if those pictures got out and begged her to stop "please stop taking photos of me while I'm naked." she laughed and told him to shut up but she threw the camera down anyway. She climbed on the bed sitting in-between his legs and flicked his sex on the side "how many times have you watched porn and fondled this" she retorked "you really do disgust me you know, I'm too good for little Sammy, I should leave him to fondling himself don't you think?" he was growing more excited by the moment and could feel himself throbbing over her "no master" he whimpered. Astrid feigned surprise and leant over him, placing her finger just above the first of his pubes "well beg me to stay sam, beg me because that's all your good for begging" she dug her nail into his skin and continued to press hard until the pain made him exhale "what are you waiting for sam beg me to take your body, beg me to do whatever I want to it and accept your not good enough, your sex isn't long enough for me, admit and beg" she teased digging two nails into his stomach. He opened his mouth and pleaded for all he was worth slowly and carefully "Astrid please, master, take my body, use my body, however you want, do things to my body that shouldn't be done, use me for your own stimulation, I realize I'm not good enough for you, I could never be good enough for you Astrid but I'm laying here naked and exposed, I'm completely vulnerable, do what you want to me" he finished with a scream as she leaned over and bit the flesh bellow the belly button so hard it bled. "Whatever I want, not that is a charming offer" she laughed and reached for his penis, she sat up and grabbed it at the base, untying the ribbon around it. She massaged it at the base slowly at first noticing his throbbing, she proceeded to rub harder and faster listening to him moan her name. She saw him close his eyes and saw his sex throb once, twice more then usual, felt it convulse in his hand and watched as he orgasmed, cum dripping down the side of his sex but she didn't stop massaging it, his face a second ago full of pleasure and happiness was now contorted into pain as she rubbed him faster now. "stop stop" he cried "that hurts you know" she laughed and carried on laughing as his face screwed up in pain, watching as the last bits of cum dropped out of his penis and onto his stomach. "you're a messy pup aren't you sam, we are not even 5 minutes in yet and you're already cumming, now what do you say I do with this" she gestured to the cum on his stomach "oh what does it matter what you think, your nothing, you're just scum to me, here only for my sexual pleasure." She rubbed her fingers in the seamen and leaned back over his torso she saw the cut she'd made earlier and saw blood coming out of it, she rubbed the seamen into it and watched as he moaned with pain as the saltyness of the cum entered the wound. She laughed and spat at his face. Ready to take things up a level.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you remember how much pain you were in after drake finished with you" she said to him "that's going to be nothing by when I'm finished with you" she grabbed hold of his flesh in each hand and pinched so hard he screamed in pain, she dug her nails in so deep blood oozed from the wholes she was making, she leant over and at the same time bit him, making another wound just above the belly button, she continued to dig her nails in and bite until he was screaming and crying with pain, his whole body fighting the bounds she proceeded to bite and claw his torso, but now he was really screaming, shouting and moaning in pain, body contorted in pain and so she stopped, but he wouldn't stop screaming so she punched him in his genitals, that snapped him out of it, he looked confused at her and said "why did you do that" she replied simply "because I can and because you are my sex slave" she tossed him off again this time rubbing the cum in his hair "look at you, you gross creature covered in blood and your own cum, you disgust me" and she spat at him. She liked her fingers and tasted the cum "that's not too bad" she said "what do you think" she held her fingers out to his mouth expecting him to suck them, he refused to open "open" she said forcefully grabbing his nipple, still he refused, so she grabbed his nipple and pinched it until he sighed with pain, she stuck her fingers into his mouth and told him to lick them clean, he licked them once and tried to spit them out, face contorting with the taste of his own cum "not yet bitch, suck my fingers like you would a cock you man whore, suck them like the juicy cock you crave" he began so suck and lick her fingers moving his head up and down "that's it, you know one day I'll take you to a gay bar, tie you up to a pole and get a number of men to cum on you and I'll make you beg for it, make you beg for them to spank you with there penis's make you beg to give them all a blow job you need practice because this is how you give a blow job" she began to suck him off and she loved the feel of his hot sticky flesh between her lips, she played her tongue around it and again heard him moan and beg her name "don't stop, don't stop" he was moaning she felt not just him throbbing but also herself, this was really getting to her the playing with him turning her on, it was good she thought she was enjoying it, she wasn't sure at first but now she knew she wanted this, she ran her tongue along side his cock as she sucked him, she felt the seamen hit the back of her mouth and had an idea. She slid up his torso looking at his face full of pleasure and told him to kiss her, he went to but just as he opened his mouth she spat his cum in "now swallow" she said grabbing his lips to hold them close he started murmuring and his eyes filed with panic, he began thrashing around and so he put a hand on his neck and applied pressure "the choice is simple, suffocate or swallow" she felt him gulp and saw him convulse in disgust "yeah you disgust me as well, swallowing your own seamen, that's wrong sam even for you, this proves me right, you really are scum aren't you" she'd had enough of him getting all the pleasure though now, she wanted some.


	4. Chapter 4

She climbed on top of his head, sitting her bum on his forehead and nose, leaning down over his body, her mouth center miters away from his flesh, she looked at him and said "go on, lick me"

He reached up with his tongue and felt her warm sticky sex throbbing back, the taste was nice in his opinion especially compared to his own cum, he felt like nothing, disgusted at the though of his own seamen inside him and knowing it was all over him, he felt like he was a possession but not a very valued one, he felt like scum, like he was the worst thing in the world and he loved it. He run his tongue inside Astrid's throbbing sex and licked for all he was worth (not very much)

Astrid lay on him feeling her clitoris being rubbed, allowing herself to throb, she began to loose control of herself as she began to shake, his tongue rubbing her, she knew she was warm and sticky she guessed now she must be bright red as well, she forget where she was and what she was meant to be doing and started moaning his name, moaning for him not to stop, she felt the orgasm coming and when it did it ripped through her whole body she cried out sam's name one last time as she orgasmed and then sat herself up, she was shocked at herself, she'd forgotten all about what she was meant to be doing to sam, he must think he is worth something now she paniced, I need to do something to teach him other then that.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked down at him and wondered how to make him feel worthless once more. She had been doing so well until she had lost control and that one error may have spoiled it all, it may have ruined the whole mood. She looked down at his body covered in cum and blood, scratched and beaten all over and laughed at him, at his predicament. This was Sam, brave warrior of the phase Sam bound and helpless. Left to whatever she wanted to do with him.

She reached for his sex and squeezed it pulling it back towards the body as she did, she could feel the blood pulsing through it as she squeezed harder. He began to whine in pain and asked her to stop.

"Please Astrid you know that's one thing i'm not into" he begged. She looked down at him and spat on him "since when does it matter what you're into sam, you know you're my bitch and belong to me, you are only here for me to do what i want to, no matter what it means" with the last three words she increased the force she was squeezing with untill he was nearly screaming in pain and then she suddenly let go.

She reached for the scissors and untied him from his bounds but before he could do anything she had rolled him over and was retying him. This time he was to be tied in a hog tie, arms together tied from the thumb together up to the elbow behind his back. She tied his big toes together and his ankles then folded them into him tying the feet to his thighs and then the arms to his legs. She then went and got a gag which she wiped over her own wet sex, she then placed it in his mouth and tied it around the back of his head "now you be good and don't scream to loud" she whispered in his ear before biting it.

Laying there face down on the bed Sam felt fear for what felt like the first time in ages, he felt her foot on the side of him as she kicked him off the bed, he rolled over on the bed and landed again face down on the floor nose just an inch from touching it.

Astrid stood there with a whip in her hand looking at her bound boyfriend on the floor, she pulled an arm back and began whipping him.

As the first strike hit him a searing pain consumed him and she carried on beating him and she heard her laughing and realised he must have been thrashing around trying to break the ties that held him there but it was useless. There was nothing he could do but lay there and take the punishment "your an awful sex slave you know" she said stopping for a minute "all you do is lay there, your useless" she untied his gap and put her foot under his mouth "this is about all you are worth now kiss" she stood there for a while letting him kiss and lick her feet before taking it away from him he looked up at her from the floor as she rolled him over she sat on his face and said "remember what you did to the front, now do it to the back"

Sam couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, she wanted him to lick her out but instead of the way its normally done she wanted him to do it to her anus. He wouldn't do it, he drew the line there he tried to say no but next thing he knew something was tied around his neck and he was suffocating "you'll do it" she said "or i can see how long it takes you to pass out" and with that he hesitantly entered his tongue.


End file.
